The City of Angels
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: "I know it may seem dark, but know that the sun rises every morning, and the city never dies. So look to them my friends, the city of angels, for they shall see you home." Panchito Pistoles visits St. Jude Children's Hospital to see a friend of his on Christmas Day. Dedicated to: Every single doctor, nurse, and staff member in every single Children's Hospital in the world. One shot


**The City of Angels**

"There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind." -C.S Lewis

**Christmas Day**

Panchito looked over the letter, he nodded when he was finished with the read over, signed it, folded it up, placed it in an envelope, stamp and all and walked out to his mailbox. The mailman, Mr. Felix, was just pulling up. He wore the United States Postal Service uniform, complete with hat, shirt, pants, nametag and smile. "Hey Panchito, how's my favorite South of the Border friend doing today?"

"Fine Senor Felix," Panchito said, holding the letter, "can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, hop in!" Felix said glad to lend a hand. Panchito opened the door and sat in the small passenger, still holding the letter. "So, where are you headed?" Felix asked. "St. Jude's." Panchito said. Felix nodded and headed that direction.

Felix noticed the letter and smiled, "You make special deliveries now?" Panchito sighed, "This is for a very special friend Mr. Felix."

Felix pulled into the parking lot of the St. Jude's Children's Hospital. Panchito stepped out, thanked him for the ride and entered.

The place was as beautiful as a Christmas Tree. Lights, ornaments, garland, streamers, the staff really made it feel like Christmas to these kids. There was even a large chair for Santa in lobby. Panchito smiled and waved to all the children he passed, for he knew every single one of them by name, knew their problems, where they went to school, everything. He went to every single Chemo therapy, shot, and appointment for each and every one of them. He knew their parents too, he even gave some of his Disney money to help cover medical expenses. To these kids and families, Panchito was a saint.

The rooster walked down the hallway towards a specific room number. 134. Maria Dawn. A young girl, orphaned at age three, adopted by two loving parents at age five, diagnosed with terminal cancer at age six. She was seven now, it would be another three months before her birthday. Panchito was visiting on Christmas because of two reasons, one, it was Christmas, and he always visits on Christmas, and two, he was informed last night by Dr. John Braham, Maria's doctor and Panchito's friend from college, that the girl had at least two weeks left. The chemo treatments were helping but nonetheless, Maria's condition worsened. The rooster knocked on the door.

The parents, Jodi Dawn and Chris Dawn were sitting in those uncomfortable hospital chairs that make your backside hurt if you sit there for too long. The room was typical. A TV perched precariously on a shelf in the corner was turned up a little on Maria's favorite channel, The Disney Channel. As soon as the knocking was heard, Chris got up and opened the door. He stepped to the side and let the rooster in, who embraced him. "Ahola Christopher," he said, Chris hugged back. Panchito turned to Jodi and did the same, "Jodi." Jodi smiled and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. Panchito blushed slightly. "So," Panchito said, "how is she?"

Chris sighed, "Not good Panchito, we're just praying for another day." The rooster nodded and turned towards the hospital bed behind him. Maria, who was watching TV, looked over and saw her friend, she beamed. She didn't have any hair or eyebrows, but her smile remained the same. Beautiful, innocent, the only thing that was unaffected. "Merry Christmas Panchito!" She said, hugging the rooster by the neck. Panchito laughed and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart." He sat next to the bed in another chair. "I got you something," Maria said. "Oh really?" Panchito said with a smile, "what is it?" Maria reached underneath her bed and pulled out a large, festive sombrero. She held it out to him. "Here you go!" She said happily. Panchito took the sombrero and tried it on, it fit him well. The rooster smiled, "Remember the song I taught you?" Maria nodded and the bird and the girl began singing, "Oh, The Three Caballeros, we're three Caballeros they say we are birds of a feather! We're happy amigos, no matter where he goes, the one, two, and three goes we're always together!" They harmonized, laughed, and for a moment completely forgetting the cancer, the inevitable fate. The parents smiled and laughed too, completely forgetting that they were in a hospital with their child on Christmas Day. It was one of those Christmas moments.

Panchito hugged Maria again, "Muchos gracias I'll wear it every day." He pulled something from his pocket, the envelope and gave it to Maria. The girl gleefully opened it. Seeing the letter and a silver heart necklace. She held the necklace up in the light, letting it spin slowly giving her the chance to admire it. She smiled, "It's beautiful." She put it on. "I know it isn't much," Panchito said, "but it's-"

Maria shook her head, "It's perfect." She hugged the rooster's neck again, "Thank you," she said beginning to cry, "for everything."

"Hey now," the rooster said, "no hay razón para llorar. There's no need to cry, it's Christmas!" Panchito exclaimed in his loud, zealous voice. "The doctor's said that I don't have much longer, that I might not make it 'til New Years." Maria said, still crying, "I'm not ready to go yet!" She buried herself in Panchito's chest. The rooster cradled her, rocking back and forth slowly saying, "Permítanme que miedo, destruir el dolor y curar la enfermedad incurable."

_Let me cast that fear out, destroy the pain, and cure the incurable._

The nurse, Mrs. Hawthorn came in. She had a cherry festive disposition. She looked around, noticing the not so happy and no so Christmassy mood. She walked over to the bedside. "It's time for you to go now Mr. Pistoles." She said. The rooster nodded, "Panchito has to go now," he said, "I'll be back on New Year's Eve." He stood and walked out, placing the letter on a small table nearby. He looked at the parents, "When I leave, will you please read it together as a family? It would mean a lot to me." Chris and Jodi nodded. "Of course." They said. Panchito nodded and they did a group hug. "Call me if anything changes." The rooster said and he walked out of the room.

When they were sure that Panchito was gone, Chris and Jodi walked over to the bedside, opened the envelope and read Panchito's letter.

_To the Dawn Family: _

_I wanted to write to you to say Merry Christmas and to have a Happy New Year, and normally I would stop there and insert a Christmas card or something like that, but there's something that I've been wanting to say for a long time, I just couldn't find the words to say it. _

_First, to Christopher and Jodi. You guys are two wonderful people, and are certainly the most deserving people to take care of someone so special as Maria. You got a very special niño there. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. _

_Second, to Maria herself. I know it may sound scary, to hear the word 'caner' or to even think about the possibilities. Don't be scared, it's all going to be okay. I know I can say that, I not going through it, I honestly don't know what it's like, but I can tell you that I'm going ahead of you first in the tunnel. Don't turn away from the light, press on, press on. Look up at the stars, take in the world, for you my dear, belong to it, and you shall enter a grand and glorious city. A city of angels. I know it's a scary thought, to think about what might happen, but know that it's okay, it only hurts for a moment, then you're home. When you get there, there isn't going to be any treatments, there isn't going to be any therapy, and cancer, that evil devilish idea, passes away into death, and you will be forever cured and changed. Don't be afraid my dear. _

_I know it may seem dark, but know that the sun rises every morning, and the city never dies. So look to them my friends, the city of angels, for they shall see you home. _

_Bless you all, it has been a pleasure, for I have never known so kind and caring people, and I can honestly say that the world is a better and brighter place because of you. _

_I hope you have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and always remember, to never be afraid, for darkness fades, the light returns, and hope is restored. The promise reissued. Every. Single. Day. _

_Your faithful friend, _

_Panchito Pistoles _

_###_

**Dedicated to: **Every single doctor, nurse, and staff member in every single Children's Hospital in the world. You save millions of lives every day. Maybe someday, diseases like cancer and AIDS will be nonexistent.

You give these kids hope, a reason to smile, and a chance to believe that they can do anything, that nothing is impossible, and that life, truly is amazing.


End file.
